


your cherry red lips

by keitolustre (necrolus)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, im sorry to my sister if she sees this, just kisses, keito is wearing lipstick, make out? sort of, that’s what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrolus/pseuds/keitolustre
Summary: keito finds the lipstick he bought for his role in cinderella. he tries it on and kuro likes it, kissing ensues.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	your cherry red lips

Keito sighed, rummaging through the pockets in his bag. There were too many zippers and it seemed that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He should’ve known better than to place the water bottle deep into his bag but he hadn’t figured that’d it just straight up disappear.

He’d managed to let practice run longer than it needed to today. There wasn’t even a live for Akatsuki coming up but he wanted to keep his unit well kept and that meant regular practice no matter what. Today had been particularly rough though, the air conditioning in the room had stopped and Keito had felt his throat growing raw from his dry mouth. And, now he couldn’t even find his water bottle.

Kuro and Souma had already left, both taking their leave right after practice was over although Kuro had lingered for just a moment to give Keito a good-bye kiss. It had been sweet and chaste, much like his lover was at times and just a simple display of affection before they parted ways for the night. Keito only staying behind so he could catch his breath and fetch a drink.

Frustrated, he shoved the back over on its side, watching the contents of it slip out of unzipped pockets. A change of clothes, some deodorant and a bag of snacks; his eyes lighting up as he finally sees the water bottle roll out, having been hidden among clothes. 

Eagerly, he grabbed at the drink before feeling his fingertips brush against a small cylinder. “Huh?”, Keito furrowed his brows as reached for the object instead, curious as to what to could be. There were numerous things in his bag but he couldn’t come up with a reason as to why something so small would be among them. It didn’t take him long to realize what it was though, his face immediately heating up at the sight of it.

It was lipstick. More specifically, the cherry red kind he has bought for his role as the stepsister in Cinderella. He never had managed the courage to wear it during the play itself and he was certain he had thrown it away right after the event was over. There was no reason to keep around something he wasn’t going to use but still, there it was, having been tucked away in his bag. 

Flustered, he set the tube down and went back to unscrewing the lid of his drink. Finally enjoying something refreshing that he could quench his thirst with. He made a mental note to make sure to drink in the middle of practice next time to avoid the scratchy feeling and rough voice. 

At least he had the room to himself, for now, it gave him time to repack all his things and lean against the wall to catch his breath. There were many things he should be thinking about, like Rhythm Link’s status and work, idol jobs, and such but he found his thoughts drifting back to the lipstick he had left out of the bag. Embarrassingly enough. It was stupid really, to let his mind linger on the prospect of trying it on. He’d never had such an interest in things like that before and Akatsuki did not wear heavy make-up like that whenever they needed it for performances.

And, yet. Keito felt himself being drawn to try it on.

Hesitantly, he reached for lipstick and unscrewed then the lid. Inspecting the contents to make sure that it at least looked clean and useable before using a steady hand to drag the cherry-red tip across his bottom and top lip. Smacking his lips lightly just to make sure he got it everywhere. Reaching for the phone in his pocket so he could use the camera app to see what it looked like on him.

It was something. He didn’t hate it, it certainly made his features pop even on his thin lips and it definitely wouldn’t have looked bad with his stepsister costume. There was an appeal to it but Keito wasn’t sure he’d ever put it on again. Maybe in a lighter shade, he’d try it once more but even that was a maybe.

Deciding there wasn’t a reason to keep it on any longer, he fumbled in his bag for something to wipe it off with. 

When suddenly, he was jolted upright as he stared at the store in surprise. Kuro was standing at the door of the practice room, having swung it open loudly and his eyes bore straight into Keito’s soul it seemed.

“Uh- Danna, I was just- I left my jacket. . .” The redhead trailed off as his eyes noticeably wandering over his unit leader, settling on his face as he arches a brow. “Is that lipstick?” He questioned as his eyes widened and Keito hurriedly tried to cover the lower half of his face with his hand, shaking his head.

“It’s nothing, Kiryu! Do you need glasses? You’re seeing things. I have a pair you could borrow. Go get your jacket.” Flustered, Keito spewed out words as he tried to gesture for his boyfriend to leave. Embarrassed to have been even caught in situations like this one without a proper explanation.

Kuro seemed to pay no kind to his words though, walking over to wear Keito was sitting and squatting down in front of him. Keeping a curious if only a little sheepish look on his face as he tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t figure you to be the kinda person to wear something like that. I dunno, I’ve never seen you wear it during practice.” Half-heartedly, Keito tried to nudge him away with his foot. Not letting the hand covering his face up.

A sprinkle of red dusted Keito’s cheeks as he turned his head away, “I’ve never worn it before in my life.” Kuro cut him off with a grin, “Then why’d you put it on now?” The question had Keito shooting him a glare that looked all too unthreatening with his obviously embarrassing expression as he refused to entertain his lover with a response.

This caused the man in front of him to frown slightly and sit down on the floor. “I’m not gonna make fun of ya for wearing it, Hasumi. I don’t care. You probably look good with it on.” The remark seemed to convince Keito who gave in all too easily to exposing his cherry red lips to his boyfriend up close. Still managing to look everywhere except for Kuro.

Or, that’s what he was doing before he felt a hand on his face and thumb swiping against his bottom lip. Leaving him stunned as he glanced at Kuro who was looking mighty embarrassed himself. There was a light smear of red on his finger as well, presumably from touching the cherry red-stained lip.

“Kiryu?”, The voice that left Keito’s lips sounded nothing like his own voice, confusion evident in his tone. Kuro only sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in response, “M’sorry. It did look good on you so I was just curious. .” He hummed to himself for a moment before darting his eyes back to his lover’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

The words only seemed to heighten Keito’s embarrassment, not sure why that’d even come up. It wasn’t like he’d never kissed Kuro before anyway, they’d been dating for over a year now so of course it had come up but something about him asking for it just because he was wearing lipstick sent a rush of heat to his face. He hesitantly reached up to wrap his arms around Kuro’s neck to pull him closer which seemed to give him the right idea.

With bated breath, he felt his redhead lover’s soft lips touch his own. Gentle at first before deepening as he pushed closer to Keito, placing a hand on his pant leg to keep him in place at he tilted his head.

It was fuzzy and warm and sent all of kinds of feelings rushing in Keito’s head as he slipped a hand into the back of Kuro’s hair, spurring him on as their lips pressed against each other so perfectly.

The position was not the most comfortable one though, unfavorably having Keito pressed between the wall and the floor; slouching somewhat as he grasped for Kuro who was hunched over him. Not to mention the man had taken Keito’s bottom lip between his teeth and was just barely letting it go before he pulled himself away.

Calloused hands moved on either side of Keito’s body, watching as Kuro inhaled a deep breath. “Ah- Hasumi.” He spoke so breathlessly while peering down at him. Keito had half a mind to shove him away but then something caught his eye.

“Kiryu. You’ve got lipstick smears on your face.” And, yet Keito spoke so calmly but his heart was racing so fast because yes, Kuro had lipstick smears on his face that were red and looked a little messed up but god, did he look amazing either way. Even as he fumbled to sit up and swipe his arm across his mouth to unsuccessfully wipe it off.

It was when he noticed Keito staring at him so intently that Kuro had to let out a little chuckle. “What? You like it on my face?” Keito only averted his gaze at that, staring off to the side of the wall, glasses tilted a little on the bridge of his nose. 

That only prompted the redhead to lean in close, a smug look on his face. “Danna likes the look of lipstick smears on me.” The male underneath him reached to unsuccessfully push him away, face burning up as he refused to admit to anything.

“Y- You look like you have blood on your face. It’s nothing if not unattractive. And, you look like you’ve been doing something indecent.” Kuro shrugged as he responded quickly to his lover’s claims, “Maybe that’s true but you look like you enjoy it.” Feeling a little embarrassed himself, Kuro twisted his body around so he pats the floor down, looking for the lipstick tube he had seen on the floor just earlier.

Keito arched a brow, opening his mouth to speak but his boyfriend cut him off as he held the lipstick in front of his face. “I’ll put it on ya and then you can kiss me again, alright?”, His boyfriend spoke so sweetly to him and he couldn’t deny that the idea wasn’t appealing even if they were pressed against a wall in the practice room. 

“Alright. . But, don’t make it weird, bastard.” Kuro only chuckles at that as he twists the cap off and begins to apply it to Keito. Using one strong hand to hold his face in place as he slowly dragged the tip across his still stained lips. Focusing so intently on applying it just right before he sats the lipstick back down. 

Kuro furrows his brows lightly and grabs onto Keito’s waist so he can push him back against the wall better, allowing for a more comfortable position as he looks over him much to the confusion of his lover. But, with that, he closes his eyes, awaiting the fabled kiss from him.

Keito is far less composed though, confused and flustered beyond belief but a warm feeling lingering in him as he pushes himself up so he can press a cautious kiss to the corner of Kuro’s lips. Pulling back almost immediately to look at the prominent mark of cherry-red lipstick on his face. That was all the confident boost he needed as he leaned back in, this time peppering kisses along the male’s jawline. Listening as his lover lets out a shaky exhale as he begins to move his lips downward.

It’s innocent enough, pressing the kisses to his exposed neck before he begins to let them linger there; leaving red stains in his wake. Keito’s careful not to bite or leave a bruise, no matter how tempting it is as he kisses his way down to the spot between Kuro’s neck and shoulders. Letting himself only glimpse part of the picture of painting his lover with his lips.

There’s not enough leverage to expose Kuro’s collarbones and even if he could, Keito wasn’t sure he’d even want to, especially not on campus property so instead he kept to dotting the tender kisses back up his lover’s neck. Kissing dangerously up his jawline before he pauses at the section just beneath his earlobe.

All he can hear from his lover is his shaky inhales before he exhales deeply, seeming to focus on nothing but Keito kissing him in that moment which he can’t lie, did wonders for his ego. 

He nipped playfully at Kuro’s jaw one last time before he leaned back, taking in the entire sight. It was a little hot to see the red marks across his boyfriend’s face and neck, some more faded than others and Keito finds himself momentarily regretting that he couldn’t kiss farther down before he wiped the thoughts from his mind. Feeling far too embarrassed about seeing his work as his lover fluttered his eyelashes opened.

The redhead peered down at him, the tinge of red prominent on his cheeks as well as he whistled lowly. “That was. . something.” Keito cocked a brow, “Something?” Which prompted a response from Kuro, “Yeah. . It was kinda hot, Danna. Normally you’re not the one doing that.”

Immediately Keito went to shoving Kuro off of him, pushing him away with weak force. “Alright- Get off now, you ogre. Get. My back hurts from being pressed against the wall.” His unit-mate laughed but followed his wishes, getting up on his feet and holding an outstretched hand for his lover to take.

Pulling Keito to his feet, Kuro offered him a warm smile although he couldn’t help the slightly smug look on his face as he watched his flustered boyfriend dust off his pants and avoid his gaze. Fixing his glasses back onto the proper spot, having seemingly just now noticed they were messed up.

Kuro took this time to grab his jacket and help Keito zip up his bag, teasingly him lightly about how much he seemed to enjoy the kiss they shared. With steady hands, he picked up the lipstick tube from off the ground and held it out to him.

“Hasumi. Ya wanna keep this for later?” Keito shot him a glare but quickly took the item from him and pocketed it. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m keeping it but. .” He trailed off as he studied Kuro’s face, shaking his head lightly.

“Nevermind. Come on- Let’s just go get that mess off your face and go home.” With that, Keito hooked his arm around Kuro’s and began to pull him out of the practice room. Still red in the face as ever while his lover shot him a pleasant grin, understanding exactly what was going to happen.

Yes, Keito would be keeping the lipstick for later.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, sorry the ending is a bit rushed. i finished this all in one sitting and i have hw to do. :”) been a while since i’ve written anything so hopefully my writing isn’t too rusty and you can still enjoy this.


End file.
